Two people's revenge
by Queen Sea
Summary: After a hard day at the fair the girls and boys are sleeping over. It just so happens the there Quote unquote Friends show up too. And they want revenge. Join The Bob-Whites as they try to stay alive.
1. Night

Chapter 1

"Look at her. Her and that stupid club of hers!" A voice said. It was a deep voice and had it been during the day, Trixie and Honey would be out of that room in 10 seconds flat. But it was the middle of the night and they were both so tired from their little school event. A school fair. The Bob-Whites ran it for the enjoyment of everyone and for UNICEF.

"Honey, did you hear something?" Trixie mumbled to Honey, slowly opening her eyes. She looked around Honey's room.

"Trix, go back to sleep I'm sure it was nothing." Honey yawned, turning over on to her other side.

"Okay, goodnight Honey." Trixie said dismissing the voice. The BWG boys were all sleeping in Jim's room. They had held the fair at the Wheeler's place and everyone was too tired to go home so they were all still there.

"Trixie, Honey." Diana's voice sounded panicked. "Are either of you near me?" She asked.

"No." both Trixie and Honey said sounding wide awake.

"Then who -" Diana was cut short by a click.

"Was that a -" Honey started, but Trixie covered her mouth before she finished.

"Was it a gun? Yes Honey, it was a gun." The deep voice said. "this time you won't escape me." The voice assured.

"No!" Honey wailed in despair.

"Oh, yes Honey! it is me!" The voice yelled.

"Honey! Keep it down in there us boys would like to get some shut eye BEFORE tomorrow!" Mart called in to tired to use big words that no one can understand.

"Okay M art..." Honey said shakily.

"Good night girls." Mart said before leaving the door to go back to Jim's room. Once everyone was sure that he was gone the girls strained there eyes to see the man in the room with them.

"Where are the Bob-White boys?" The person asks.

"They are all in Jim's room." Trixie informed not sure who the gun was pointed at. I thought we sent this man to jail with a life time sentence.

_Beep._

The slit noise startled all of the girls.

"The boys will be with us shortly." A new voice said. This voice wasn't entirely new, but it was heard by Trixie and Honey for the first time in a long time.

"Elena?" Honey asked innocently.

"Yes, Honey, I'm not going to let you girls go. Especially when I'm working with my husband for revenge! I divorced Juan. Pierre is my new husband!" Elena squeaked.


	2. Boy join

Chapter 2

"Elena..." Trixie repeated in a sad tone. "I thought that we threw you both in jail, for life." Trixie said to her self.

"You did Trixie." Pierre replied. "But, we got out on good behavior AND someone paid bail."

Trixie sat up and slid up so she was sitting where the pillow is suppose to be. She grabbed the pillow and hugged it in front of her so she had a kind of shield in front of her. That was all she could think of to protect her. The girls were terrified. Pierre and Elena started to whisper.

"All of you. In the corner!" Pierre ordered. Trixie was already in the corner. That's where the bed she was in is placed. Honey and Diana slid out of their beds starting to walk over to Trixie.

"Not you." Elena said grabbing Diana's shoulder. Even though there were still no lights on you could see the fear in Di's eyes.

"Elena, Let her go over... I want Trixie. Get over her Trixie." Pierre spat as Elena let go of Di. Trixie slowly set the pillow aside and got up. She slowly walked over to Pierre. Elena grabbed her by the shoulders as the Bob-White boys were lead in.

"No!" Trixie cried. All of the boys were lead in except Jim.

"Where is Jim?" Honey demanded boldly.

"That is for me to know and you to find out." Pierre said sounding very mischievous.

"Where is Jim? Please." Trixie whispered over her shoulder barely turning her head.

"Trixie, Trixie. You are the person I would tell last. I know how close you and Jim are." Pierre whispered back.

"Boys, you will say nothing and you will do as your told. I have a gun and Trixie." Pierre informed. Di and Honey were huddled in a corner and the boys were in another. All of the boys nod in response.

_Knock. Knock._

__"How is it?" Trixie asks after Pierre put the gun closer to her head.

"Boss, it's me." a female voice says. All of the Bob-Whites gasp.

"No!" Honey wails.

"Oh. Yes Honey." Pierre says evilly. "Come in!"

The door opens and two people come in. One is Jim. Unconscious and Being dragged in. The other person is Mrs. Trask. Dragging Jim in.


	3. Getting ready

I'm going to start a new thing. I must have 5 reviews to up date!(per chap!) He! I'm the evil one now! Sorry Pierre, I'm the evil one now! Mua ha ha!

* * *

Chapter 3

"Mrs. Trask! How could you!" Honey cried!

"Easy! I started helping Pierre right after he got out of jail. I've done some steeling here and there and you would have found out sooner or later. So I teamed up with Elena and Pierre. It was so easy! I stole little things here and there from your father Honey. And he never found out. He asked about something once. I said that I hid it some where because I caught some one trying to steel it. I then fired one of the workers. Next was Tom and Celia!" Mrs. Trask informed.

Honey started to cry.

"Now, If anyone does something they shouldn't Trixie gets a hole in her head. If Trixie messes up, Jim gets a hole in his head. Now, I'm going to come to Jim's room with you boys. And Elena and Mrs. Trask are going to stay here with the girls. All of us have guns and I have Trixie. When you get to the room you are going to get clothes on. Understand?" Pierre asks. Everyone nods. "Then Boys March!" Pierre orders.

Gloomily the boys walked out of the room followed by Pierre holding Trixie by her neck. Trixie's eyes were darting around looking for an escape route. Once the door is shut and no foot steps can be heard Honey and Di rush to get out of their pajamas and into clothes. They didn't want Elena or Mrs. Trask angered by them being slow.

The boys enter the room. Pierre and Trixie are close behind.

"I'll close my eyes." Trixie assures. Trixie closes her eyes. Pierre is holding Trixie's neck, not hard enough to choke her, but hard enough to scare Trixie into not moving at all.

Once the boys were all changed they all went back to the Honey's room. Pierre threw Trixie into the corner farthest from the Bob-Whites. There she slid as far to the corner as the wall would let her.

"Bob-Whites, excluding Trixie, Come with Mrs. Trask and I. Elena, you know what to do." Pierre ordered to the Bo-Whites. The Bob-white all left the room. Trixie was huddled in the corner.

Elena turns from the door to Trixie. She slowly makes her way over to the corner.

"No!" Trixie wails as Elena reaches her.

Elena get to Trixie and goes down on one knee grabbing Trixie's chin.

"Please." Trixie whispered as her head was forced to face Elena.


	4. Going with out Trixie

5 reviews! or no next chapie! :P

Chapter 4

The Bob-Whites were hurried out of the room and outside.

"What about Trixie?" Honey asked worriedly.

"That is for us to know and not you!" Mrs. Trask snapped. Honey reeled back. Mrs. Trask never snapped and Honey, or any of the Bob-Whites! Something had changed.

"What Honey, Did you expect Mrs. Trask to be all sweet and all that junk?" Pierre asked not wanting an answer.

The walked outside and there was a truck. The back end was open and there was rope hanging out the end. Also there were 7 handkerchiefs. The boys moves in a circle around the Honey and Di. Honey and Di held each other and were cowering. Honey was remembering last time...

_**Flash Back!**_

* * *

"Then you have hidden them. Where?" He swore fiercely.(Pierre) "Now I must go and find where you have hidden them. Very well. If I do not find the papers where they are almost certain to be-in your room at the motel-then, my pretty little Trixie, you will no longer be pretty. Bind her! Take care of both of these interfering meddlers! Never mind gentleness, Elena!Think what they have done to us! Think what their actions have cost us!"

"Don't you dare touch Honey!" Trixie cried. "She had nothing to do with the papers. I don't know what they mean, but they must be terribly important and very dangerous to make you do what you're doing. Don't you dare touch Honey!" she cried again as Mr. Aguilera seized Honey's arms.

"Silence!" Lontard ordered.

* * *

Honey stopped herself from thinking any more. She remembered the pain and the desperation to get away. _Last time they were luck, this time they not be so luck._ Honey thought.

* * *

Lontard Shoved Trixie out of the door and down the steps.

Trembling, their knees shaking and almost crumbling under them, the two girls went with their captors. Trixie knew they were going to certain starvation and death._ No one will ever find us in that cave. If they do it will be too late. Why, oh why, did i ever get into that car with Mr. and Mrs. Aguilera? Why didn't I wait for the boys? They would have saved me. They always have. oh, Jim... Dan... Mart... Brian!_ Trixie let out a terrified shriek.

Suddenly, miraculously, from the river she heard the shrill whistle of a bobwhite. Then another! and Another!

With bursting hearts, the two girls answered:_ Bob-White! Bob-White! Bob-White!_

* * *

_**Flash Back over!**_

And they were saved. This time the boys can't save them. What are they going to do?!


	5. Into the van

5 review! I don't own Trixie Belden(wish I did...) That last chap had some of the Mystery on the Mississippi in it.(FYI)

sorry bout not updating... i forgot bout this story until someone reviewed...

Chapter 5

"Shut up!" Elena snapped. "We will be going later. For now, I'm going to go find something to steal and you will be in the closet. Bound and gagged." Elena pulls out some rope.

"Please..." Trixie whispered. That's all she could do. Try. Ask. Plead.

"No!" Elena spat before her nice side showed. She bound Trixie then gagged her. Trixie fought the entire time.

"Do I need to knock you out?!" Elena teases. Trixie shook her head vigorously. Have the gag on it was her only way to answer.

Elena put her into the closet. Then left.

* * *

"Pierre, I'm sorry. This is as far as I can go with you for now. I have to stay here. And look like I care." Mrs. Trask informed.

"Very well." Pierre says respectfully.

Mrs. Trask disappears back into the house.

"Line up. Boy's you'll tie up the girls. Then gag them. Brian you will then tie up the rest of the boys and i'll do you." Pierre informs.

The boys nod and grab the rope from the van. They tie up Honey and Di, then Brian ties up Mart, Dan, and Jim. Brian sets everyone in the van then slowly walks over to Pierre with the rest of the rope.

"Good boy, then again i know you don't want your sister hurt." Pierre says mischievously.


	6. Celia

Chapter 6

The door creaks open. It had been a few hours science Elena had put Trixie in the closet. Trixie had fallen asleep. Now though her eyes were open, she was wide awake and scared.

_What happen? Where am I? Who is that? Elena? No! I remember! **JIM! **No!_

Trixie starts to cry as the closet door slides open.

"Trixie? Are you okay?" A voice asks. This voice isn't Mrs. Trask or Elena! Trixie looks up to see Celia!

"MHHM!" Trixie yells through the gag. Celia undoes the gag and unties Trixie. "Celia! i'm so happy to see you, but you must leave. Mrs. Trask knows." Trixie says hasty.

"Knows what?" Celia asks.

"You'll figure it out when it matters most, But now you must go, or you'll be no help at all. Go now!" Trixie orders pushing Celia to the door. "Go!" Celia nods see how urgent it must be that she leaves. "Remember, Mrs. Trask knows!" Celia leaves nodding and Trixie goes and sits in the corner, not sure what to do.

_If I leave, the other Bob-Whites will get hurt. If I stay I **should** be fine._

A few minutes later Elena enters with a priceless antique.

"Why are you untied?" she demands.

"Someone let me out." Trixie stampers. "But I didn't want the other Bob-Whites hurt so I stayed, I didn't tell anyone, I promise!" Elena nods. _I don't think she believes me..._


	7. Time to leave

HI, sorry for the long break, 1 forgot about this story, 2 I've been really busy!

Jimtrix, Merry Christmas! I read ur review and decided 2 update!(I know it's not Christmas, but it's my thing)

5 reviews!

Guest_ I can't write long chaps, I write short one for 3 reasons, 1, to update faster, 2, because I can't be at a computer for too long and if I don't update when I get off it takes me a lot longer to update and 3, I get distracted easy so if I do short chaps I don't get off track.

Chapter 7

"Come," Elena said yanking me up, "were leaving." She ordered. Trixie and Elena exited the house, but not before running into Miss. Trask.

"Why is Trixie untied?" Miss. Trask demanded.

"Someone untied her, but she says she told them nothing, but I'm not sure..." Elena informs.

"I promise! I told nothing!" Trixie said in a whisper.

"What exactly did you say?" Miss. Trask demands.

"I said, 'it's good to see you, but you must leave.' I then shoved them out the door and shut the door in their face." Trixie said hastily, leaving out who was there and the bit about Miss. Trask knows.

"Fine. Whatever," Miss. Trask turns to Elena, "Make sure you tell Pierre about this." Elena nods.

Trixie and Elena exit the house. There is a Truck parked outside.

"In!" Elena orders shoving Trixie. Trixie nods and walks to the van getting in. She looks around and spots Jim a foot away. She crawls over and unties Jim, then Honey, and Di. Jim unties Dan who unties Mart. And Jim also unties Brian.

"Jim." Trixie whispers leaning on Jim's shoulder. "Jim, I'm scared."

"I know Trix, we all are." Jim says. The van starts up. Trixie leans on Jim, Di on Dan, and Honey on Brian. They all fall asleep.


	8. Mart's in love

Jim/Trix and Jim/Trix2 this chap is for you 2! Merry Christmas!

Longer chap! I is happy! Guest- Merry Christmas!

Chapter 8

(Trixie Pov)

I woke with Jim's arms around my waist. I didn't move, this was perfect, I was laying on Jim's chest and he was holding me, Perfect. I heard someone stir.

"Honey? Is that you?" I whisper.

"Yeah," Honey whispered back.

"Hey, Hon, can I have YOUR permission to date Jim?" I ask, I like Jim, but I want to make sure it won't ruin my friendship with Honey, if it will then I won't date Jim.

"As long as I get yours to date Brian," Honey offered.

"Deal," I say. I snuggle back into Jim's chest. He's so warm and comfy. Jim moves a little holding me a little tighter.

"Where are we?" I hear Mart's voice.

"Dono," Dan.

"Who all is up?" Di.

"Trixie, Honey, Dan, Mart... Brian you up?" Jim asks.

"Yeah, I didn't want to move though," Brian voices. We all sit up. I look around. _Brian is holding Honey, Dan is holding Di, Jim is holding me, Poor Mart, no one for him..._

"So..." I say. Suddenly the van stops. None of us are near the back so we only turn to look. Jim pulls me a little closer to him and holds me a little tighter.

The back of the van opens. I hold my breath...

"Let me go, Let me go! Please I won't tell anyone! Please let me go! Please!" A female voice pleads.

"Shut up!" Pierre's voice spits. "Your parents don't want you! That is why I'm taking you! NOW SHUT UP!" The girl comes into view.

She looks to be about 14 or 15 and she has blond hair. She is wearing blue jeans and a light blue T-shirt with a light blue sweatshirt.

Pierre threw the girl into the back then slammed the doors.

_CLICK!_

The door is locked. I motion for everyone to be quiet. The Bob-Whites nod. The girls stares at the door not taking her eyes off it. I hear a door slam and the van start up.

I see the girl's shoulders go down a little, she sighs. Without looking back she scoots away from the door. She screams running into Dan. She leaps away bumping into Mart. Mart grabs the girl.

"Let me go, Let me go! Please I won't tell anyone! Please let me go! Please!" She screams.

"Shhhh, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." Mart says. "Shhhh." The girl looks around to see the reast of us.

"Please don't hurt me," The girl whimpers.

"Were not going to hurt you, I promise," I say wiggling out of Jim's grip and over to the girl.

"What's your name?" Mart asks.

"Sea... Who are you all?" Sea asks. I introduce us all, along with informing her that Pierre took us for revenge and everything...

"I'm tired," Sea says, "Are there any pillows or anything?" She looks around.

"No, but you can sleep on me, if you like, it might be better than the metal..." Mart trails off blushing. She nods and leans on Mart's shoulder. I go back over to Jim and lay on his shoulder. Soon were all asleep.


	9. What happen?

it's been too long soooo sry! pls don't b mad! I had writers block, been busy, etc. SRY! i'll try and make this longer! SRY!

FYI! this Sea isn't the one from my other stories!

Chapter 9

(Trixie POV)

All of us Bob-Whites have woken up, but Mart, Sea is still asleep also.

A watch Mart and Sea. They are so cute together. Like Honey and Brian. And Di and Dan.

"Trix," Jim's voice travels to my ear, as he tugs on my curl, "that was nice of you to ask Honey if she cared if you and me dated." His voice send shivers down my back. I feel my cheeks heating up. I nod, hopefully Jim won't notice I'm blushing...

"Why are you blushing Trixie?" Di asks.

"Trix, no need to blush." Jim whispers, only causing me to blush more.

"Honey! Why are you blushing?" I ask her.

"You were asked first!" She says all too quickly.

"Is it cause we heard you two asking each other's permission to date us?" Brian asks.

"No doubt!" Jim informs. I turn to Jim and hit him playfully.

"JIM!" I scold.

"What?!" Jim defends.

"What's going on?" Sea asks rubbing her eyes. She looks around confused for a second before her face drops. Mart's eyes fly open.

"What's wrong?" he demands Holding on to Sea. Sea pulls Mart's arms away from her, moving away. Mart's face drops. "Sea, what's wrong?"

"This, all of this!" Sea gestures to the van, and... us... Were we that bad? I mean she doesn't even know us.

"What about this?" I question. If we can find what exactly is bothering her we can maybe help.

"Getting kidnapped..." She trails off. I see a tear glisten from the sunlight coming through a window at the top of the van, that I just noticed... _I'm losing my touch! NO! Off topic Trix!_

"I know hun, I'll be okay, your with us, it's not our first time..." I trail off.

"It's not?" Sea's eyes grow wide. I shake my head.

"Nope, and not the first time by Pierre and Elena... Actually -" I stop talking as the van is jerked to a stop. I glance at Sea, She's shaking like a leaf! Mart notices too. He scoots over to her pulling her close to him._ AW! SO CUTE! Trix! Stay on topic! this is a bad situation!_

Jim slides in front of me.

"Jim-"

"Trix, no buts." Jim informs.

"Fine." For once I listen. The van door opens. Pierre is standing there with many people, all masked. Elena is no where in sight.

"What now?" I spit. Not my best move...

"Trixie, Trixie, Trixie. Your in big trouble." Pierre give a smirk. I grab the back of Jim's shirt. I look at the rest of the Bob-Whites. Honey, Di, and Sea are doing the same thing, cowering behind our man. I smile at that thought, Jim is my man. The men start to advance on us. Three men rip Jim from my grip.

"JIM!"

"DAN!" Di's voice.

"BRIAN!" Honey's voice.

"MART!" Sea's voice. I think she's warming up to Mart! A man grabs my arm. I turn my head and bite him. I shrug it off. (Tisuro it's you know who! did that just for her! :P)

"SHE JUST BIT ME!" the man I bit yelled... not my best move... another man comes and grabs me by my hair. The rest of the girls are being dragged out of the semi. I'm thrown to Pierre.

"Come." he says dragging me into a fancy building. _How can he afford this?_ I wonder. He throws me into a big room slamming the door behind me. I scoot to a corner and just sit there.

"PIERRE! WHAT THE FRICK DO YOU WANT WITH US!" I yell to the ceiling. No answer. It figures.

* * *

one hour later.

I've been this room alone for so long! The door suddenly opens. In comes the Bob-Whites.

"Hey! What happen?" I jump up and run over to give Jim a big hug. He shoves me off.

"Stay off me! I. Hate. You!" He says each word slowly so it sinks in.

"So do I!" Honey states walking away from me.

"Make that three!" Di informs following Honey.

"Four!" Dan says. He goes over to Di giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"We hate you too!" Mart and Brian say storming away.

"I hate you too." Sea says.

"Jim..." I trail off. A tear slides down my cheek. "Please, tell me what is going on?" I plead.

"We hate you plan and simple." Jim states shoving me to the ground. I curl into a ball and let my tears fall. _What happen to them?_

"I did nothing to them." Pierre's voice travels from the ceiling. "I promise."

A/n: it'll be a few chap till you find out what happen sry! here is the chap though! i'm planning on updating again this week!


	10. Who did it and why?

Ik I hate the bob-whites acting like this, but it is the only way the story works! SRY! don't hate me!

Chapter 10

Trixie Pov

_What is wrong with them?_

"Guys, Please, just tell me what's wrong!" I plead for like the 100th time.

"We hate you! Now shut up! we're trying to have a Bob-White meeting!" Jim spits.

"You can't have it without me!" I inform.

"Watch us! Cause your not in the club! Sea, here, is replacing you." Mart says sounding excited.

"How could you?" I whisper. I'm in a corner crying my eyes out. Normally Jim would be here comforting me... _What happen? Jim wouldn't just stop caring..._

I glance up. Jim is storming over to me, followed by the others. I stand up.

"I thought I told you to shut up. Do you know hat that means? It means don't talk!" Jim's face is inches from mine.

"What happen to you! your all acting like jerks! I know something is wrong! So just tell me! Stop being stupid!" I dare to yell at them. Jim grabs my arms and holds them above my head before he punches me in the gut. I gasp in pain.

"Jim, we don't hit ladies!" Pierre's voice sounds from the ceiling.

"She's no lady!" Jim yells. That stings. I knee Jim in the stomach and he lets go of my arms. I shove him away.

"Just leave me alone!" I scream at them.

Sea steps forward.

"BACK AWAY SEA!" I demand. she steps forward wearily.

"Trixie, don't you dare hurt Sea." Mart growls. I freeze. my odds are pretty bad... One to seven... or six... Jim's still on the ground... Sea steps forward again, I still don't move.

"Turn around." she pulls out rope? _Where did she get those?_ I still don't move.

"Turn. Around." Brian demands. I slowly turn my back to them. Sea ties my hands behind my back. I look at the Bob-Whites to see Brian pick me up and throw me to the ground in the middle of circle they have formed.

Jim joins them.

"Here is your lesson to do what your told." Jim kicks me in the gut. The rest of them join each kicking me a few times before the next one starts. Once everyone of them has kicked me they walk away leaving my broken body there. What happen? _I must find out before I'm dead..._

* * *

At Wheeler house...

"Mrs. Trask, how could you?" Celia yells when the police get to the house.

"I didn't..." Mrs. Trask trails off.

"You did! I know you did! Trixie told me." Celia says boldly.

. . . . . . . . . . . *one hour later* . . . . . . . . . . . .

"I had to, you don't know what I'm going through. I was blackmailed." Mrs. Trask say finally.

"Who took them?"

"Pierre, and Elena... They forced me to help. I feel so terrible."Mrs. Trask informs.

"How did they force you?"

"My daughter, who I adopted, Sea. They have her, and would have killed her if I didn't help." she falls to the ground crying.


	11. The truth comes out

Chapter 11

Sea's pov (now you find out why)

I glance over at Trixie. She's breathing deeply and her eyes are closed. She's asleep.

"Trixie is asleep." I inform. Everyone glances over, sympathetic look in our eyes.

_She is asleep, you may talk freely for a little._ Pierre's voice says to all of us.

"I hated doing that to Trixie, I bet she hates me now!" Jim cry's into Honey's shoulder.

"It'll be okay Jim, we'll get out of this." I try.

"But Trixie will never trust me again!" He whines.

_That's the point little Jim. Break you guys up._ Pierre say's to us again. Jim just breaks down crying, so do the rest of us.

After a while I speak up. "When can I see my mom?" I demand.

_N-E-V-E-R. Never!_ Pierre says. _Oh! You should tell the Bob-Whites who your mom is! NOW!_

"Who is your mom?" Di asks.

"Mrs. Trask..." I say. I know what she did to them... Pierre used me to get her to do it. Like he's using her and Trixie to get us to do this to her...

"NO!" they all gasp horrified.

"It's true... I was taken from her in the middle of the night a week before this happened. I was thrown in a cage, then when Mrs. Trask got up I was there in a cage... Pierre was there too... He told her that if she helped him she'd get me back..." Tears were falling from my eyes. "Now he's done the same kind of thing with us. if we don't treat Trixie poorly our families die and so does Trixie..." I cry. _Trixie is up now, stop talking about it._ Pierre's voice is harsh.

Trixie's pov.

I was about to get up and huddle in a corner. When I stopped.

"Trixie is asleep." Sea informs.

_She is asleep, you may talk freely for a little._ Pierre's voice says to all of them.

"I hated doing that to Trixie, I bet she hates me now!" Jim cries.

"It'll be okay Jim, we'll get out of this." Sea tries to comfort Jim._ I wish that was me..._

"But Trixie will never trust me again!" Jim whines.

_That's the point little Jim. Break you guys up._ Pierre say's to them. Jim just breaks down crying, so do the rest of the Bob-Whites.

After a while Sea speaks up. "When can I see my mom?" She demands.

_N-E-V-E-R. Never!_ Pierre says. _Oh! You should tell the Bob-Whites who your mom is! NOW!_

"Who is your mom?" Di asks.

"Mrs. Trask..." Sea says.

"NO!" they all gasp horrified. I don't move, I stay 'asleep'

"It's true... I was taken from her in the middle of the night a week before this happened. I was thrown in a cage, then when Mrs. Trask got up I was there in a cage... Pierre was there too... He told her that if she helped him she'd get me back... Now he's done the same kind of thing with us. if we don't treat Trixie poorly our families die and so does Trixie..." Sea cries. _Trixie is up now, stop talking about it._ Pierre's voice is harsh.

_Pierre is forcing them to act this way! I knew something was up!_ I bolt up right. I race over to Jim, and Honey first off. Hugging both of them.

"Get off me Trixie, can't you take a hint?" Jim spits. I look deep into his eyes, I see pain, regret, etc.

"You can stop acting. I heard everything. Even Pierre's voice. Your not the only ones that can act. I was pretending to sleep for a while there." I say. "Jim, I won't hate you, ever. You my everything." I say, whispering into Jim's ear the last part.


	12. happily ever after

i'm sorry, i'm running out of ideas for this story... sorry but this is the last chap or second to last Sorry...

Jim/Trix r u still there?

Chapter 12

Trixie's pov

"Oh Trixie, we have a problem now don't we?" Pierre's voice comes from the door which is behind me. I quickly turn.

"What do you want." I spit.

"Trixie, Trixie, Trixie I thought you would've learned. You're to respect me." Pierre starts towards the group. Jim jumps in front of me. "Move Jim." Pierre orders.

"No."

"Jim, you know the consequences." Pierre informs. Jim flinches, but doesn't move. "Jim."

"Jim just move." I whisper into Jim's ear. Jim hesitates before moving out of the way.

"Good boy Jim." Pierre praises like a dog. "Now Trixie." he Starts grabbing my arm and dragging me out of the room. The Bob-Whites protest, but don't do anything, which I'm happy for. Pierre drags me into a square room with nothing in it. Closing the door Pierre corners me. He pulls out a pocket knife.

"Pierre, don't" I breath.

"Dear Trixie, you must be punished for your little stunt. I think taking your ears would work." Pierre says tracing the knife around my ear.

"Please..." I trail off not knowing what to say. I feel the knife starting to dig into my skin.

CRASH!

"What was that?" Pierre shouts taking the knife from my now bleeding ear. I rip a little from my shirt and put it around my ear covering the wound.

The door to the room opens and in comes many police officers and some colorful language exit's Pierre's mouth. I give a sigh of relief when they take Pierre out. The Bob-Whites enter next. Followed by Mrs. Trask.

"Mom!" Sea yells. That's the last thing I hear before passing out.

Sea Pov.

"Mom!" I yell jumping into Mrs. Trasks arms.

Thud.

I turn. There lays (spelling) Trixie.

"Trixie!" I yell running to her, the Bob-Whites follow suit. The next few hours are a blur. Trixie is taken to the hospital, Pierre is in custody, and we're questioned. The Bob-Whites I mean. I'm happy to say, though, I'm an official Bob-White. We've found out Trixie passed out from stress and relief.

Trixie is now with us all at the Wheeler's. No one pressed charges agents Mrs. Trask. Which relieved me and her.

"So, how did you find us?" Trixie asks.

"Tracking device Jim put in your bracelet and the one I put in Sea's necklace." Mrs. Trask informs. I look down at my necklace. _This saved my life._ I think.

* * *

Ta da the end! this was the last chap!


End file.
